According to a generally known technique, a liquid container body is contained in a pullout-type cartridge case and is mounted on a liquid consuming device to supply ink contained in the liquid container body to the liquid consuming device (for example, Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid container that includes a liquid containing bag configured to contain a liquid and a casing configured to contain the liquid containing bag (cartridge case) (for example, Patent Literature 1), as the technique for supplying the liquid to a printer as the liquid consuming device. In the technique of Patent Literature 1, the cartridge case is configured to be pulled out relative to the printer. After the liquid containing bag is mounted on the cartridge case, the liquid container is inserted into the printer. This connects the liquid container with the printer and causes ink contained in the liquid containing bag to flow toward the printer via a liquid supply port provided in the liquid containing bag.